Falling Stars
by Kozupi
Summary: Tsukishima está comenzando su vida universitaria. Estudios, nuevos amigos, tareas, ¿amores? Todo parece normal hasta que deja de serlo, y cuando el rubio se da cuenta de esto ya es demasiado tarde. Kuroo entró en su vida a empujones y aunque todo en ese chico indique "peligro" no será tan fácil mantener las distancias. Una historia de amor con un toque sobrenatural.
1. Prólogo

**Falling Stars**

 _Prólogo._

 **Año 2000.**

Repentinamente, exactamente a las 21:00 horas de Japón, el planeta se vio sumido en una magistral lluvia de estrellas. Si bien no era la primera vez que sucedía, no se registraba un caso similar a ese en los últimos 150 años.

Los científicos no encontraron una razón válida para aquello, así que lo definieron como una "peculiar anomalía que probablemente no vuelva a suceder, a la cual es mejor tacharla como un regalo de la naturaleza".

Cada país del mundo se unió durante esos pocos 15 minutos en que duró el hecho. Toda persona, independientemente de su nacionalidad o edad, estuvo pendiente cada segundo con la vista en el cielo, disfrutando de un pequeño espectáculo fuera de lo común en su monótona vida.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** _¡Hola! Quería dejarles una notita antes para que no se sientan tan perdidos tras leer este mini prólogo que más bien es simplemente la presentación de la historia, así que por el momento no tienen que quedarse pensando tanto en ello. Es un hecho importante en el fic, de ahí también ha salido el nombre, y se verá en detalle más adelante. Así que no se escapen y sigan leyendo con confianza, es un KuroTsuki, no una invasión alienigena, lo juro. La verdad que es como dice la descripción, un romance con un transfondo sobrenatural, pero romance y drama ante todo. Habrá un poco de acción y demás, pero sólo es un agregado. Gracias por leer y espero les guste de aquí al final. Ah, posiblemente haya algo medio +18 y un poco de violencia, por eso esta clasificado como M_.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Falling Stars**

 _Capítulo 1._

Qué problemáticas que eran las mudanzas.

Tsukishima había llegado hacía tres días a Tokio. Tras meditarlo un largo tiempo se decidió por estudiar allí, por más que eso significara abandonar su pueblo natal, su familia y a sus amigos. Logró ingresar a una buena Universidad para estudiar Diseño gráfico, y gracias al apoyo de sus padres y la media beca que le habían otorgado por sus buenas notas, consiguió arrendar uno de los cuartos individuales en la residencia propia de la institución a un buen precio.

Si bien ya en su cuarto al llegar estaban las dos cajas que empacó con sus pertenencias esenciales, su valija, y todo allí estaba amoblado y listo para vivir, era ya Domingo y sólo una de esas cajas había sido completamente vaciada y acomodada, y dudaba que terminara con la otra antes de irse a dormir. No es que haya pasado esos tres días conociendo el lugar, yendo hacia el centro de la ciudad a pasear o haya conocido gente y haya pasado el rato con ellos, simplemente se le había pasado el día leyendo, escuchando música, durmiendo, y jugando de a ratos con su móvil. No quería admitirlo pero en cierta forma se sentía algo inseguro allí. Su vida acababa de tener uno de los cambios más grandes de todos los que tendría, y si bien él era una persona sensata, más racional que emocional, sentía algo de nostalgia al pensar que viviría completamente solo a partir de ahí.

 **"** **¿Qué tal el nuevo apartamento? ¿Ya te acomodaste? ¿Qué tal los compañeros de piso?"**

Eso le había escrito su hermano por la mañana y aún no le había respondido. Akiteru ya se había graduado de la Universidad, y como había conseguido un buen empleo, logró seguir viviendo en Tokyo bajo sus propios medios. Cuando se enteró que Kei se había decidido por seguir el mismo camino, se había emocionado e incluso le había dicho que ante cualquier problema llamara y él le ayudaría en lo que pudiese, hasta darle un lugar para dormir si en la residencia no se sentía cómodo. Claro que el de lentes tenía a su hermano como última opción, pero siempre era bueno tener al menos un conocido en aquella enorme ciudad.

En lo que fue hasta entonces su estadía allí ya había intercambiado saludos con algún compañero de piso cuando cruzaba al baño o a buscar algo al comedor, pero no mucho más. Kei no era conocido por ser el más hablador del planeta, su poca sociabilidad y a veces antipatía le hacía algo difícil comenzar relaciones, pero tampoco es que toda su vida vivió solo y aislado. En la secundaria tenía un pequeño grupo con el que compartía su tiempo, el problema era que ahora no conocía absolutamente a nadie, y tener que empezar de cero le resultaba molesto. Prefería en un principio mantenerse alejado del resto en lugar de entablar conversaciones sin sentido sobre cómo estaba el clima, o lo bien que lucía la residencia.

El edificio era agradable, completamente preparado para estudiantes, teniendo todo lo necesario. En su pasillo, por el lado de en frente tenía habitaciones compartidas, de dos, tres o cuatro personas, mientras que de su lado, eran todas habitaciones individuales, un poco más pequeñas que las compartidas. Al final del corredor se encontraba un baño compartido y las escaleras divididas para subir o bajar. Su cuarto era agradable, una cama de plaza y media, un buen ropero, un escritorio para su laptop y una tele no demasiado grande colgada en una pared. No necesitaba nada más, a decir verdad era bastante parecido a lo que tenía en su casa así que en ese sentido estaba más que satisfecho.

A eso de las once de la noche, tras acabar un sándwich y ver que ya no quedaba nada entretenido en YouTube o Instagram, se decidió por tirarse en la cama y esperar a que su poco deseado primer día como universitario comience de una vez.

 **"** **Todo ok. Gracias por preguntar."** , respondió antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejar el aparato enchufado a la corriente sobre su mesa de noche.

.

.

Su primera clase fue sorprendentemente entretenida. No recordaba la última vez en que había prestado atención de aquella forma a un profesor, pues siempre atendía lo necesario para luego poder estudiar, pero esa mañana escuchaba a consciencia porque de verdad le interesaba cada palabra de lo que decía. Por esa razón cuando terminó, no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de resignación antes de juntar sus cosas y marcharse rumbo a la cafetería.

Se colocó sus auriculares y encendió su iPod. Al instante, un tema que le encantaba comenzó a sonar y de alguna manera mejoró su humor. Caminó a paso lento por los pasillos que le separaban de su destino, sin prestar demasiada atención a quienes le rodeaban. Grave error. Antes de poder darse cuenta y evitarlo, su cuerpo sintió el choque repentino con otro, y si bien le agarró desprevenido, gracias a sus reflejos logró al menos no caer al suelo. —Lo sien-… —fue a decir, a la par que alzaba la vista para disculparse con la otra persona, pero antes de llegar a terminar la frase, se vio empujado por dos fuertes brazos.

—Fíjate por donde vas, cuatro ojos —alcanzó a oír, en lo que su trasero daba contra el suelo. Sus auriculares se habían descolocado, y aparte de aquella voz, otros murmullos llegaron a sus oídos, junto con algunas risotadas. Recién ahí, desde el piso, logró ver a la otra persona, la cual estaba rodeada por otros 4 chicos. Todos mayores, o al menos eso parecían. Y justamente con quien chocó tenía una mirada que no daba muy buena espina.

 _Mierda._

Algo dentro de él, seguramente su estómago se revolvió por la situación. Aun así disimuló cualquier indicio de miedo o rabia, serenándose y asintiendo en silencio. Claro que pese a sus intentos, una pizca de molestia se filtró por su mirada y no pasó desapercibida por el otro, quien lo tomó enseguida como un desafío. —¿Tienes algún problema?, ¿eh? —lo retó, alzando una de sus coloradas cejas y llevando ambas manos a su cintura, esperando expectante a que el otro actúe.

—Ya, Tendō —habló quien estaba a su derecha, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro contrario—. Déjalo, no vale la pena hacer un alboroto. Si te suspenden de nuevo nos jodes a nosotros también.

El aludido dudó, pero al final acabó por encogerse de hombros y asentir. —Eres demasiado blando, Tetsurō. Así nunca aprenderán —dijo antes de volver a seguir su camino, con el grupito siguiéndole por detrás.

Kei no iba a agradecerle ni mucho menos, sólo quería marcharse de allí de una vez y dejar de hacer un espectáculo para los que les rodeaban. Pero aun así, le dirigió una única mirada al pelinegro que lo "salvó", quien al notarlo susurró un " _Lo siento_ " que el rubio sólo entendió porque llegó a leerlo de sus labios. Asintió, y una vez sus miradas se desviaron, se empujó con sus brazos para pararse y seguir. Recién ahí pudo notar que su vello se había erizado ante la situación, ¿tan nervioso lo había puesto todo aquello? No lo sentía así en su mente, pero su cuerpo claramente había reaccionado.

Chasqueó su lengua una vez antes de avanzar, por esa razón y tantas otras detestaba la interacción con las personas. Demasiado complicado, demasiados factores a tener en cuenta para que realmente todo salga bien.

.

.

—¿Estás… bien? —preguntó un chico de cabello naranja, tras acercarse al rubio un poco dudoso sobre si era lo correcto. Lo había visto minutos antes, toda la escena, y aunque en ese momento no hizo nada al respecto, de verdad estaba un poco preocupado por todo. —Se ha pasado un poco al reaccionar así —agregó, logrando finalmente que el rubio volteara a ver a quien fuera que estaba intentando dialogar con él.

—Si… "Un poco" —murmuró, bajando nuevamente su vista a la comida, siguiendo con lo suyo, esperando que con aquello la charla amistosa tuviera fin. Pero sintió como la silla a su lado se movía y aquél chico se sentaba en ella, apoyando su bandeja en la misma mesa que él. ¿En serio? ¿No había tenido suficiente ya? La cara del rubio esta vez no ocultó el malestar, pero el chico de cabello naranja a su lado parecía pasar completamente de ello.

 _Después de todo, el comedor es un espacio libre…_ , se repetía mentalmente, evaluando la posibilidad de levantarse y buscar algún otro lugar.

—La clase de Takeda sensei ha estado bien, ¿no crees? —comentó recuperando su alegría al cambiar de tema y corroborar que el otro estaba bien.

—¿Ah? —¿Ese chico cursaba con él? No recordaba haberlo visto, bah, no había visto realmente a nadie a parte de su profesor. Pero al parecer él sí lo recordaba, y su clase ese día justamente había sido con ese profesor, así que todo encajaba correctamente. —Sí. Ha sido interesante…. —respondió con vaguedad, aunque siendo sincero. Era bueno saber que no fue el único que pensó lo mismo.

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! —los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par, así como su sonrisa se ensanchó a la par que asentía. —Y la que viene de seguro será igual, y la siguiente. ¡Ahh! Al fin podré dormir esta noche, los nervios me tenían muy mal —comentó aliviado, dándole una buena probada al plato de pasta que tenía frente a él—. Por cierto, soy Hinata Shōyō, mucho gusto —dijo dejando el tenedor en su bandeja, extendiendo su mano al contrario, aún con una sonrisa en sus labios que tenían algo de salsa por encima.

El de lentes suspiró, sabiendo que no tenía demasiadas opciones. —Tsukishima Kei —dijo al fin, aceptando su saludo. Al parecer, por más que lo deseara, uno no podía simplemente pasar completamente del mundo que le rodeaba.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Falling Stars**

 _Capítulo 2._

Tras aquél incidente el resto de la semana pasó tranquila e incluso rápida. Él mismo se había auto impuesto atender un poco más al caminar para así evitar otro problema como aquél. _Mejor prevenir que lamentar_. Cuando al fin el viernes se hizo presente, Kei pudo arrojar de una vez por todas su mochila al suelo sin culpas y tenderse despreocupado en la cama. Se tomó unos minutos para reflexionar sobre esos cinco días y todo lo que había sucedido y vivido. No habían sido unos días excelentes, pero tampoco fue todo tan trágico.

Se intentó mentalizar de que no estaba allí precisamente para pasarla genial, sino para recibir su título, conseguir un buen empleo y seguir una vida tranquila, nada más. Su meta era estudiar y no debía desviarse de eso. Si hacía amigos, iba a fiestas, conseguía pareja, conocía Tokio o lo que sea sólo era un extra, nada imprescindible. Lo importante era mantener su mente despejada y cumplir con sus estudios, además de que de ello dependía que le mantuvieran la beca, claro estaba.

Aun así, en aquél momento poco le antojaba empezar con las lecturas que les habían dado en un par de sus clases. Tenía todo el sábado y domingo libres, podría acabarlas cualquiera de esos días.

Se quedó tumbado al menos por una media hora, ya eran pasadas las 6 de la tarde, y tenía algo de hambre. Hasta ese momento no había podido siquiera ir a la torre de Tokio, es más, lo único que conocía por ahora era el camino de la estación de Tokio hasta el campus de la universidad. ¿Estaría mal si se tomaba esa tarde para al menos hacer una visita rápida a algún lugar?

Kei podía ser muy reservado, serio y todo eso, pero al fin y al cabo aún era un joven que venía a Tokyo de un pueblo chico. Por más que tratase de mantenerse indiferente al cambio, y quisiera llevar esa armadura de "Yo sólo debo estudiar", la curiosidad le picaba bien adentro, y tras meditarlo un poco se decidió por ir a dar su primer paseo. Y qué mejor lugar para comenzar que ir directamente al tentador distrito de Akihabara.

Tsuki no era un otaku ni mucho menos, pero tenía un leve lado geek que hacía de aquél lugar un buen destino para pasar el rato, además, tenía la excusa de que su tableta gráfica ya estaba algo vieja, y que quizás podría encontrar alguna mejor a un buen precio. Bajó en la estación y ya al salir sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estómago por la emoción. El cielo estaba algo oscuro, por lo que todos los negocios de por si tenían sus grandes carteles encendidos y todo el distrito brillaba para él. Frente a la estación estaba el Sega principal, uno de los más grandes de todos con cientos de máquinas de juegos y premios para disfrutar, y aunque le tentó correr hacia allí se contuvo.

A su derecha pudo avistar el café inspirado en Evangelion, otro de los lugares que esperaba poder visitar más adelante, sólo porque de niño se hacía ilusiones con ello. Seguramente ya no tendría el mismo efecto, pero aun así no le costaba nada pasarse algún día. Lo mismo sucedía con el mecha gigante que adornaba la isla de Odaiba, era algo obligatorio para hacer. No lo quería admitir, pero tenía una larga lista de "Cosas para hacer en Tokio" anotada en uno de sus cuadernos, y al menos ya había tachado una de ellas. Y no todas las cosas allí eran serias como el museo Nacional o el Skytree, muchos eran lugares clásicos con lo que cualquier chico de pueblo sueña conocer.

Siguió por la calle que rodeaba el centro de juegos, para caminar por la avenida principal de Akihabara, esa misma avenida que tantas veces había visto en sitios de internet y programas de televisión. Era raro estar allí, y ya no sólo pensaba en ese Distrito, sino en su situación en general. El bullicio a su alrededor, las tiendas repletas de un sin fin de cosas interesantes, las personas que caminaban a su lado, los carteles de neón. Él en aquella universidad, la carrera que varias noches sin dormir le había robado al no terminar de decidirse por si era la correcta, las horas de desvelo que le llevaría seguramente más adelante el tener que estudiar y acabar trabajos, y todo lo que le deparaba el incierto futuro. Todo aquello pasó por su mente en cuestión de segundos, haciendo que un ligero escalofrío le recorra por toda su espalda. Él estaba allí, de verdad lo estaba. Y ante ese pensamiento no pudo evitar sonreír de la emoción.

—¡Hey, Lentes! —sintió exclamar tras de sí, y aunque él sólo era uno de entre los millones de personas que llevaban lentes, algo le hizo saber que esa expresión se dirigía a él, y aquello al instante le borró esa sonrisa que acababa de aparecer. _Genial_.

Se volteó inseguro, no sabía a quién pertenecía la voz y tenía el ligero presentimiento que no sería bueno descubrirlo. Y al ver a la persona que le sonreía a su espalda, agitando bobamente la mano como saludo, supo que el presentimiento era cierto. ¿Por qué algo dentro de él le advertía que no sería bueno relacionarse con él? Y más importante, ¿por qué otra parte de sí mismo le decía exactamente lo contrario? Quizás sólo estaba exagerando, pensando demasiado en algo sin sentido... Después de todo, era un desconocido para él, no debería sentir ni rechazo ni apego. Sin embargo… algo sentía.

—Uhm... ¿Hola? —fue lo único que atinó a decir, pues no conocía el nombre de aquella persona, ni tampoco tenía intenciones de saberlo. ¿Por qué justo allí? ¿Estaría sólo? ¿Se cruzaría una vez más con aquél tipo? Tsukishima miró a su alrededor inconscientemente, y aquello no pasó desapercibido por el mayor.

—No ando con Tendō si es lo que te preocupa —le dijo, aliviando en parte al rubio—. Qué buena coincidencia, ¿no crees? Tokio es tan grande, y henos aquí, cruzando nuestros caminos.

¿Buena? Sólo era una coincidencia, ni buena ni mala, una entre tantas. ¿Por qué decía aquello? ¿Por qué le sonreía como si de verdad estuviera alegre por aquél encuentro sin importancia? —Supongo… —respondió, encogiendo ligeramente los hombros.

—¿Paseando por la gran ciudad? —preguntó al tiempo que dejaba a sus ojos recorrer rápidamente la zona, que a diferencia del menor, ya conocía bastante bien. —Es tu primera vez aquí, ¿cierto? — _¿Tan obvio es?,_ pensó. —Se te nota desde lejos, mírate, es obvio que estás alucinando con todo esto, tienes esos ojitos brillantes de recién llegado—le dijo en un tono algo burlón, pero sin buscar ofender, sólo bromear un poco.

Kei asintió dudando de sus palabras. ¿Brillar? No creía que sus ojos emitieran algo semejante, pero no se lo contradijo. Después de todo era cierto: —Diez días en Tokio, primera vez en Akihabara —respondió.

—¡Oh! Eso es genial —exclamó el de cabello negro—. Te mostraré un poco el lugar si quieres. No hay nadie mejor para guiarte por Akihabara que alguien que ha pasado al menos un 80% de su tiempo libre aquí durante 19 años.

—Eh... No es necesario, gracias… —dijo sólo por educación, ya que por dentro sólo se preguntaba por qué estaba metiéndose donde nadie lo llamaba, por qué no paraba de hablar, y por sobre todo, por qué no seguía su camino y le dejaba solo— Ya es algo tarde, supongo que volveré en otro momento. —Con aquello esperaba huir, si se marchaba en aquél momento ya no tendría que fingir estar cómodo con la charla e ir de paseo con aquél tipo, pero al parecer el otro no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

—Vamos un rato a jugar y volvemos juntos, yo también me estoy quedando en la residencia. —Y tras oír aquello supo que ya no se lo quitaría de encima.

A regañadientes le siguió, con sus manos en los bolsillos y usando monosílabos ante cualquier pregunta o comentario del otro. Pero no pudo mantener su cara antipática demasiado tiempo al cruzar las puertas mecánicas del local. Si no corrió en aquél instante como un niño fue únicamente porque tenía compañía, pero deseaba hacerlo. Sus ojos fueron de un lado a otro, grabando en su mente el mayor detalle posible.

Su expresión cambió sin quererlo, y el de cabello negro pudo darse cuenta de inmediato, sonriendo triunfante. —Vamos, vamos. Que no nos queda mucho tiempo —le dijo dándole una pequeña palmadita en la espalda, a lo cual el rubio asintió sin ninguna queja.

Kei le seguía como un alumno a su maestro en una visita guiada a algún museo, le tentaba ir a muchas de las máquinas por las que iban pasando, pero también le daba curiosidad ver a dónde estaba dirigiéndose el mayor. ¿Qué tipo de juegos le agradarían? ¿Coincidirían? No es que quisiera saberlo o le interesara conocer un poco más a su acompañante, sólo que era más divertido competir con alguien en lugar de con el mismo juego… O al menos eso se decía a sí mismo mientras seguía la dirección a donde el otro miraba disimuladamente.

—¡Bingo! —soltó de repente Kuroo mientras se metía por uno de los pasillos a un grupo de máquinas de tonos azulados. Conocía perfectamente el logo y el título que figuraban en los carteles sobre las mismas, aunque aún no había jugado esa versión de la saga, apenas había salido unos meses atrás, y obviamente a su pueblo llegaría con suerte luego de un año. La idea de jugarlo en aquél momento le hacía ilusión.

Se sentaron en dos de las máquinas uno al lado del otro, y tras meter la moneda ambos aparatos se activaron, conectándolos en una misma partida. Era un arcade de peleas, Blazblue, con muy buenos gráficos, una buena cantidad de ataques fuera de lo común y personajes carismáticos.

El problema fue que ese momento de felicidad duró muy poco ya que la partida terminó demasiado rápido con él como perdedor y un Tetsurō que no paraba de festejar su victoria. Tsuki no quería admitirlo, trataba de disimularlo lo más posible, pero lo cierto era que detestaba perder. Le sonrió a la par que metía nuevamente unas monedas en su máquina. —Uno más, ¿sí? —inquirió intentando sonar amistoso, pero sus ojos demostraban claramente lo contrario y eso al pelinegro le hacía mucha gracia.

—Claro, claro. Te enseñaré una vez más cómo jugar —continuó provocándolo, sabiendo cómo sus palabras apuñalaban el orgullo del rubio y le irritaban aún más. Pero la diversión del mayor fue disminuyendo al notar que a cada segundo que pasaba, más difícil le era el esquivar los ataques contrarios, y mucho más difícil era hacerle daño. —Ya, Tsuki, déjate matar —murmuraba mientras su vista no se despegaba de su pantalla, y sus dedos presionaban los botones a una velocidad fuera de lo común.

—¿Y perder la oportunidad de que "me enseñes cómo jugar? Ni hablar… —respondió sarcástico, también súper concentrado en todo lo que hacía.

Ninguno quería ceder, los golpes iban y venían, la vida de cada uno de sus personajes poco a poco iba bajando. El labio inferior de Tsuki estaba ligeramente enrojecido por la presión que hacía al morderlo por la concentración, pero no le importaba, no bajaría la guardia por nada del mundo. Kuroo por su parte murmuraba maldiciones, estaba claro que tampoco quería perder, y que la repentina habilidad del menor le había tomado por sorpresa.

Pero como siempre el fin llegó, y las palabras "You Lose" aparecieron en una de las pantallas.

—¡Sí! —exclamó el menor, haciendo con su puño y brazo una celebración por su victoria, acto que no pasó desapercibido por el mayor, quien enseguida se olvidó del malhumor por la derrota y soltó una carcajada. Tsukishima enseguida se percató de su error, y aunque tratase de volver a una expresión neutral, no pudo evitar que apareciese un leve rubor en sus blancas mejillas por su infantil actuación.

—Te dejaré saborear la victoria por hoy, pero exijo tener mi revancha pronto, ¿qué dices?

Quizás fue el carisma del de cabello negro, su cálida sonrisa o simplemente que el hambre le hacía actuar fuera de lo normal, pero ante aquellas palabras Kei no pudo hacer más que sonreírle y asentir. Sí, acababa de comprometerse a repetir aquello y estaba consciente de ello, e incluso a gusto con esa decisión.

—Por lo pronto deberíamos volver… —mencionó tras corroborar en su móvil la hora. El contrario asintió, y ya a los pocos segundos estaban nuevamente rodeados por la abrumadora Akihabara.

—¿Comemos algo de camino? Yo invito, como ofrenda por mi derrota —dijo haciendo una leve alabanza que sólo hizo que el ceño del rubio se frunciera. No veía correcto aceptar aquello de alguien que no dejaba de ser un extraño para él, pero no rechazó la oferta de ir a comer algo. Claro que él mismo se pagaría sus gastos.

Pararon en una tienda de hamburguesas justo frente a la estación de trenes. Y aunque conversar no fuera la habilidad principal de Tsukishima, para su propia sorpresa se vio manteniendo un diálogo amistoso con el otro estudiante. Así se enteró que Kuroo iba en segundo año de la carrera de Abogacía, aunque sólo estaba allí porque sus padres siempre se lo habían inculcado. Si fuera por él viviría de su pasión, que según le contó era la música. Incluso alardeó de que tenía una banda con compañeros de la universidad, y que eran muy buenos, enfatizando muchas veces la palabra "BUENOS". Ahí también se enteró que justamente los chicos con los que andaba aquella vez, incluso el que le había empujado, eran los miembros de su banda.

Al mencionar aquello, no se pudo evitar que saliera a conversación el incidente de ese día. Kuroo una vez más se disculpó en nombre de su amigo, y al menos para Tsukishima aquellas palabras le parecieron sinceras, por lo que le agradeció y le dijo que no se preocupara. —Tendō no es tan malo como parece. Tiene un mal carácter, pero llevo años conociéndolo y puedo decir que es un buen amigo mío.

Kei no era quien para negar aquello, así que sólo asintió a sus palabras, aunque aún desconfiaba de si una persona que empuja así a otra pueda ser realmente "buena".

—Tocaremos en una fiesta la semana que viene, ¿por qué no vienes? Pásame tu teléfono y te mando los datos del lugar, ¿sí?

Aunque estaba seguro de que no asomaría su cabeza en aquella fiesta, accedió a darle su número, era mejor que tenerlo insistiendo en que se lo dé. —No te prometo que iré, pero al menos lo tendré en cuenta…

Tetsurō rio y asintió. —En fin… Creo que ahora sí es hora de volver, ¿no? Vamos, te acompaño a la estación.

—¿Ah? — Tsukishima lo miró confundido. —¿Me acompañas? ¿No se supone volvíamos juntos? —Obviamente ser acompañado por Tetsurō no era de su preferencia, pero volver solo ya tan de noche tampoco. Si se había quedado más de lo esperado era únicamente porque sabía que al menos volvería acompañado. No tenía exactamente "miedo" pero era precavido, los asaltos a estudiantes descuidados no eran tan comunes, pero sí sucedían de vez en cuando.

—La verdad es que debo hacer algo esta noche y no volveré a la residencia… —se explicó. El rubio no dijo más, sólo bufó y caminó arrastrando los pies en dirección a la estación, con el aún muy animado Kuroo liderando el paso, tratando de volver a sacarle conversación como minutos antes. —No te quedes enojado, Tsuki —le pidió una vez llegaron. ¿"Tsuki"? no sólo le había engañado sino que ahora se había tomado tanta confianza como para usar un diminutivo con él? Era el colmo. —Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para convencerte de que no te vayas, y funcionó de maravilla. La pasamos genial al menos, ¿no?—alzó el pulgar de su diestra en señal de que todo estaba bien, y Tsukishima no pudo más que suspirar resignado y cruzar el molinillo hacia el tren.

—Al menos me voy sabiendo que soy mejor que tu, supongo que es algo —acabó por decir, con una sonrisa burlona e intenciones de al menos llegar a molestarlo un poco.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Fallin Stars**

 _Capítulo 3._

—Hey Tsukki, ¿qué harás hoy? —le preguntó el de pelo naranja al de lentes antes de que pudiera salir del aula.

El aludido suspiró, lamentando no haber podido escaparse esta vez. Ya lo había esquivado en el almuerzo, pero al parecer no sucedería de nuevo. —Nada en especial —contestó con sinceridad. Por eso odiaba relacionarse, tener que responder preguntas sin sentido, justificar sus acciones, inventar excusas para no ir al cine o acabar yendo a regañadientes sólo porque no se puede rechazar a alguien eternamente es moralmente incorrecto, ¿cierto?

—Genial, ¿vamos a Starbucks? Sacaron un batido genial y quiero probarlo. ¿Sí? ¿Quieres? ¡Genial!

Ni siquiera amagó con rechazarle, sólo asintió en silencio y se mentalizó que sería sólo una hora, que pasaría rápido… Apenas estaba conociendo al muchacho, pero sabía perfectamente que era de los que no aceptaban un no como respuesta, y por su parte, Tsukishima prefería no gastar energías en algo innecesario, y justamente discutir con Hinata era algo innecesario en ese momento ya que acabaría yendo con él de todas formas.

El lado positivo de esa "relación" en cierta forma era saber que había gente que aún pese a su mal carácter, tenía intenciones sinceras de interactuar con él, el lado negativo era que el pequeño era excesivamente ruidoso, insistente e impulsivo, tres características que al rubio desesperaban. Además, por más mala cara que pusiera al principio, lo cierto es que luego de un rato se dejaba llevar y hasta llegaba a disfrutarlo un poco. Llegaba a ser mejor que quedarse sólo en el cuarto sin hacer nada.

—¡Hey, Kageyama! ¿Vienes? —preguntó a otro de sus compañeros que acaba de pasar por su campo de visión. El aludido miró al rubio, al peli-naranja y luego hacia el reloj de la pared del salón, y tras meditarlo, acabó por asentir, cosa que alegró a Hinata. Y así sin mucho más los tres partieron hacia la estación que quedaba prácticamente pegada al campus de su universidad.

El viaje para alivio del más alto fue tranquilo y bastante silencioso. Hinata estaba concentradísimo en un juego de móvil y Kageyama se había quedado dormido apenas consiguió un asiento, así que él pudo dedicarse completamente a leer unos textos que le habían dado.

Cuando por fin el tren se detuvo en la estación que les correspondía, los tres chicos salieron del vagón y subieron hasta la calle. Estaban en Shibuya, un barrio por demás conocido por todos los japoneses, y mucho más por los adolescentes. Hinata se había decidido por ir allí así aprovechaban y paseaban un poco, aunque la verdadera razón, era porque quería sacarse una foto con la estatua de Hachikō. Sí, kei no era el único que no había nacido en Tokio, el de pelo naranja también era de un pueblo algo alejado y era su primera vez en la gran ciudad. Y aunque el rubio le apurara y se quejara de que había mucha gente y que eso le molestaba, acabó por pedirle que también le sacasen una foto a él allí antes de alejarse.

Caminaron tranquilos por la zona, eran unas pocas cuadras las que separaban la cafetería de la estación. De a ratos se paraban a ver alguna tienda, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, incluso Tsukishima la estaba pasando bien allí. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba charlando casualmente con sus compañeros, de cosas triviales, esas conversaciones que él mismo encontraba innecesarias. —¿De verdad que tienes la consola y no la usas? ¡Es un desperdicio! —exclamó el de pelo naranja casi indignado por el comentario del rubio. —Yo jamás pude comprarla, nunca me la regalaron y nunca fui de los que ahorran su mesada…

—Yo la recibí por navidad —mencionó Kageyama.

—Sí, yo también. Mi hermano me la dio cuando volvió a casa el año pasado… —No era desconocido por el mayor de los hermanos que Kei tenía cierto gusto por los juegos de video y por eso no tuvo mejor idea que regalarle la consola portátil del momento como felicitación por haber acabado sus estudios de la mejor manera y decidirse a seguir en la universidad.

—¡Qué envidia! Está por salir el nuevo Pockimon y yo quería tenerlo… —lloriqueó un poco el chico haciendo que los otros dos intercambiaran miradas de incomodidad.

—Mmm… —Tsukishima no estaba seguro por qué estaba por decir aquello, pero ya lo había decidido. —Si quieres puedes comprar el juego y yo te presto la consola… Claro que cuidándola como si fuera de oro. —Hinata le miró perplejo, pestañeando un par de veces como si su cerebro no terminase de procesar lo que acababa de oír y necesitara un par de segundos más. Pero cuando ya lo hizo, las lágrimas quedaron atrás dando paso a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y un movimiento con la cabeza asintiendo a lo que el rubio le había dicho.

—¡La cuidaré! Lo prometo, ¡gracias, Tsukki! — _¿Tsukki?,_ pensó el rubio al oír aquél diminutivo de nuevo. ¿De verdad tanta confianza daba que todos ahora se decidían a llamarle así? —Kageyama, compra el juego así hacemos equipo, ¿sí? ¿Sí? —y así como Tsukishima no podía negarse a la insistencia del chico, el pobre de Tobio también acabó cediendo a su pedido.

.

.

—¿Estás seguro que es por acá? —preguntó el pelinegro al de mechones blancos, quien parecía caminar súper decidido hacia algún lugar, pero sin notar que ya habían pasado dos veces por aquél cruce de calles. —Deja que mejor me fijo en el móvil, dame un segundo.

El aludido bufó, pero no se opuso. Quizás y sólo "quizás" se había desorientado un poco, pero estaba seguro que no estaban tan lejos, lo presentía. Quizás si doblaba por allí…

—¡Que esperes! —le gritó Kuroo en cuanto le vio la intención de volver a caminar ahora en otra dirección, y para no molestarlo prefirió mantenerse quieto.

—No nos falta mucho para que esos aparatos nos dominen, y todo por personas como tú que lo necesitan hasta para ir al baño —refunfuñó el chico, descansando su espalda contra el muro que había tras de sí, cruzándose de brazos.

—Al menos seremos dominados, pero estaremos bien orientados. Hay que volver dos calles y doblar a la izquierda —le informó, señalando exactamente en dirección contraria a donde el otro quería ir.

—Justo donde yo estaba diciendo.

—Claro que s-… —iba a seguir molestándolo un poco más pero un escalofrío repentino le sorprendió antes de acabar la frase, haciendo que se olvidara de lo que iba a decir.

—¿Uhm? —Bokuto le miraba curioso, pues su amigo parecía desconcertado de repente, como si ya no estuviera allí con él. ¿Sería finalmente controlado por el aparato? Su vista se desvió hacia la mano contraria, pero luego sacudió la cabeza negando esa loca idea loca. —¿Que pasa? Te has quedado helado de repente.

—¿Ah? —Kuroo le miró y negó con la cabeza. —No es nada, ¿vamos?

Pero ahora era el otro quien parecía estar fuera de tema. Se había medio agachado y miraba en diagonal a ellos, entrecerrando sus ojos seguramente para intentar enfocar mejor. —¿Ese chico no te suena? —le preguntó señalando en dirección a donde miraba, y pese a que no se llegaba a ver bien, que podría ser cualquier otra persona, Kuroo asintió sin dudarlo, y una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

Sin esperar a que su amigo entendiera sus planes, miró hacia ambos lados de la calle y cruzó tras ver que nadie pasaba. Por alguna razón su corazón estaba acelerado, y no era precisamente por correr esos pocos metros.

—Oh, Tuskki~ —saludó Tetsurō en cuanto les tuvo lo suficientemente cerca del rubio, notando como está daba un pequeño saltito de la sorpresa.

.

.

Si no gritó fue únicamente porque la rabia vino demasiado rápido y opacó el susto, pero no sólo él, sino que su corazón dio un brinco cuando sintió aquella voz de la nada sonar a poca distancia de su oído.

—Así conseguirás que te golpeen, o matarás a alguien del susto —le reprendió, pero el otro parecía no hacerle mucho caso, estaba más ocupado agitando la mano hacia el otro lado de la calle, haciendo señas para que la otra persona se acerque también. Ahí Tsukishima notó que iba acompañado por otro de los chicos de aquella vez, pero por suerte no con Tendō, al menos este tenía una cara más amigable.

—¿Irás al final? —Le preguntó cuando confirmó que Kōtarō ya estaba cruzando. —No me has escrito ni una sola vez…

—¿Y por qué lo haría? Si llego a ir supongo que nos cruzaremos allí, no es necesario avisarte ni nada…

—Qué frío eres… —Suspiró, pero no se rindió tan fácil. —Deberías ir, muchos de primero van, y puedes traer a tus amigos contigo. Será una buena experiencia universitaria que no querrían perderse. ¿Les gustan las fiestas? ¡Habrá buena comida! —los aludidos le miraron sin entender, pero ni asintieron ni negaron a sus palabras.

—Bro, ¿no deberíamos ir ya? Van a cerrar el local y si no conseguimos esos repuestos nos asesinaran.

—¿Ah? Pero si estuvimos media hora dando vueltas en círculos, ¿ahora estás apurado? —le reprochó pero acabó por asentir. Tenía razón, y aunque se moría de ganas por quedarse allí hasta que el otro aceptara ir simplemente por cansancio, se decidió por seguir con sus compras.

—Oh, ¡eres el de la otra vez! —exclamó Bokuto cuando finalmente su cerebro asimiló al rubio y entendió por qué se le hizo tan familiar cuando lo vio—. ¡Hola! ¡Y hola chico con cara graciosa, y hola chico común!

—Ya, ya. No saludes tanto que ya nos vamos. Nos vemos el viernes, ¿sí? —se despidió, haciendo una reverencia, y luego se marcho empujando de a poco a su amigo quien ahora parecía hipnotizado por las imágenes de los batidos que habían en el café que estaba justo atrás de ellos. —¡Te gustará, te lo aseguro! —exclamó antes de alejarse demasiado.

—¿Chico común? —preguntó Kageyama a sus acompañantes, quienes le miraron un instante, y luego se miraron entre ellos y se decidieron mejor por entrar de una vez al lugar, dejando al pobre pelinegro con aquél malestar en su interior.

Ya en Starbucks, aunque no lo quisiera, el tema salió a flote. Hinata tenía la pregunta en la boca, en los ojos, toda su cara le delataba, y apenas pudo resistirlo unos minutos. —¿Qué fiesta? ¿La de comienzo de año? ¿La que sólo se puede ir si te invitan? ¿Estamos invitados? ¿A qué hora iremos? —Demasiadas preguntas a la vez, que se resumían en una única respuesta.

—No es que tenga pensado ir… —intentó dejar en claro desde un principio.

Y con esas palabras la cara de decepción de Hinata no tardó en aparecer, incluso Kageyama parecía haberse desanimado también.

—Pero es una gran oportunidad de conocer gente… —dijo el de pelo negro intentando apoyar a su compañero. —Además hay comida gratis, ¿no podemos ir aunque sea un rato? Tampoco me gustan esas cosas, pero es una oportunidad en un millón. Aparte, ¿cómo lograste que te invite? ¿Conoces a esos chicos?

—Eh… —Responder a esa pregunta ya era mucho más complejo, así que prefirió evadirla y simplemente ceder. —Iremos un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos chicos festejaron la victoria cerrando sus puños y sonriendo, lucían como dos críos que al fin conocerán Disney. Tsukishima suspiró, y se limitó a tomar su batido mientras los otros ya fantaseaban sobre cómo sería el lugar. Al menos el batido nuevo sí estaba bueno como decían.


End file.
